When a command-based architecture is used with non-volatile memory devices, one or more commands may be sent to multiple memory devices on a common bus. The commands may indicate which of the multiple memory devices is to perform a memory operation, and also what memory operation the selected device is to perform. Other information, such as address and data for the selected memory device, may then follow on the same bus lines. Once the command has selected a particular memory device, the other memory devices can ignore the remaining address and data information, but must still remain powered up so they can monitor the bus for the next command. This need to stay powered up can result in consuming a lot of power by individual memory devices that are inactive most of the time.